


Unconditional Surrender

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-08
Updated: 2001-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist nur eine Wette geboren aus Langeweile, aber Mulder erlebt sein blaues Wunder. Schließlich machen Kleider Leute oder doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Angesiedelt in der 7. Staffel. Nur ein kleines Stück Unterhaltung, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte, aber fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Outfit gekommen bin. Und ich beende meinen Ausflug in die X files so wie er begonnen hat, mit einer Humorfic und dem festen Vorsatz meinen WiP-Ordner zu ignorieren und das vierzigseitige AtS/XF-Crossover. Yes, Ma’am, keine Schweinereien zwischen Scully und Angel, selbst wenn sie zusammen so gut auf Papier aussehen!

_One should always play fairly when one has the winning cards._   
_Oscar Wilde_

Scully blickte ihn kritisch an, „Du bist also der Meinung, dass die Kleidervorschriften absoluter Blödsinn sind? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst.“

„Warum nicht? Was sollte denn dabei sein, wenn hier jeder so rumlaufen kann, wie er will?“, gab Mulder bissig zurück.

„Wir haben eine repräsentative Aufgabe zu erfüllen.“

Sie hatte sich soweit gefangen, dass sie ihren Tonfall wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Aber doch nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Hier in der Zentrale sollte jeder die Freiheit haben, sich so anziehen zu dürfen, wie man es für angemessen hält.“ Er kam langsam in sein Element, nämlich seinen Standpunkt, egal wie unsinnig er auch sein mochte, darzulegen.

„Was ist mit der Ablenkung, die damit einhergehen würde, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Zahl der sexuellen Belästigungen stark steigen würde.“

Scully war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich wirklich auf eine weitere, dieser sinnlosen Mulder-Diskussionen einlassen sollte. Auf der einen Seite barg es den unbestreitbaren Reiz sich abzulenken, schließlich ging es hier um keine seiner abgehobenen Theorien, sondern lediglich um die Kleiderordnung. Sie würde sich von dem nicht enden wollenden Papierkram für einen Moment drücken können. Auf der anderen Seite machte es in der Regel wenig Sinn, mit Mulder zu streiten, wenn er sich eine Meinung gebildet hatte oder dabei war, sich eine zu formen.

„Ach komm schon, Scully. Die meisten Frauen, die hier arbeiten, haben ein ausgezeichnetes Selbstverteidigungsprogramm absolviert. Da dürfte es keine Probleme geben.“ Oh, nein, er bekam wieder diesen Mulder-Blick, den Ich-habe-eine-Vision-Blick, der sie in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

„Was ist mit der verbalen Belästigung?“

Warum ließ sie sich auf so ein Thema ein? Sie wusste doch, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde. Nach einem Blick auf ihren Monitor, war sie jedoch bereit, Mulder weiter zu zuhören. Wenigstens einen kurzen Moment Zerstreuung konnte sie sich gönnen.

„Also in dem Maße wird sie sich wohl kaum steigern. Schließlich gibt es jetzt schon genug dumme Anmachen hier im Büro, mit der Kleiderordnung wohl gemerkt, gegen die sich die Frauen effektiv wehren.“ Langsam wuchs seine Begeisterung für das Thema und während Scullys geringer Enthusiasmus wieder am abflauen war. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf den Bildschirm, gab sie ihm noch zwei Minuten.

„Okay, aber was ist mit der Ablenkung von der Arbeit, die würde eindeutig steigen. Außerdem sinkt der Respekt.“

Ein anderer Ansatzpunkt zum Argumentieren, doch Mulder war nicht bereit, die Segel zu streichen. Leidenschaftlich, „Scully, hier laufen doch keine Höhlenmenschen rum, soweit haben die Männer sich unter Kontrolle. Gib uns etwas Achtung. Und die Frauen können selbst entscheiden, was sie tragen. Wer redet den hier von sexy Klamotten? Ich rede davon, dass jeder, damit meine ich auch die Männer, die du momentan völlig außer Acht lässt, anziehen sollen, was sie, beziehungsweise er will. Egal ob Jogginghose oder Minirock. Anzüge sind einfach zu unbequem auf Dauer, vor allem wenn man weiß, dass man sowieso nicht aus dem Büro rauskommt.“

Er bekam seinen siegessicheren Gesichtsausdruck, der Scullys Widerstand entfachte, besonders im Zusammenspiel mit diesem speziellen Mulder-Blick. „Das ist unprofessionell, Mulder. Außerdem kann es einem immer passieren, dass man doch unerwartet vor Ort ermitteln muss.“

Scully fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, wie sie überhaupt in diese unsinnige Unterhaltung gekommen war. Ihr war es ziemlich egal, wie die Leute hier rum liefen, da sie sich sowieso selten in den regulären Büros aufhielt. Aber heute war einer der heißesten Tage des Jahres und die Klimaanlage hatte den Geist aufgegeben, was in ihrem Kellerbüro nicht ins Gewicht fiel. Der Rest des Gebäudes ächzte aber unter der Hitze und der Getränkeautomat war deshalb schon leer, was Mulder zum Anlass nahm, um nun diese - seiner Meinung nach -unsinnige FBI-Regel zu verfluchen.

„Professionalität hat doch nichts mit den Kleidern zu tun, dass ist eine ziemlich oberflächliche Ansicht, Agent Scully. Es kommt auf Integrität und Souveränität an und nicht auf das, was man trägt.“ Der siegessichere Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich, in einen schelmischen, doch Scully war nicht bereit, diesen Angriff auf ihr Ego einfach so wegzustecken, obwohl sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Ach so, oberflächlich.

Wer hatte den die Blicke auf der Uni eingefangen und die versteckten oder ziemlich offensichtlichen Bemerkungen der Kollegen, wenn man mal in legerer Kleidung auftauchte? Den Freibrief, den die Männer darin sahen in Verbindung mit der Reduzierung ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten auf knapp die Hälfte - die untere Hälfte wohlgemerkt - waren ihrem scharfsinnigen Partner wohl entgangen. Das war dann wohl doch nicht sein Fachgebiet.

Scully überlegte kurz, warum also nicht?

Okay, Mister-Regeln-sind-dazu-da-um-gebrochen-zu-werden, soviel hatte sie in den vergangen sieben Jahren auch gelernt. Und wenn sie daran dachte, gegen wie viele Regeln sie schon verstoßen hatte, kam es auf die Kleiderordnung nun wirklich nicht an.

Scully sah ihn provokant an, „Mulder, du meinst also, dass es egal ist?“

„Yep!“

„Folglich kann ich das als Herausforderung ansehen, richtig?“, fragte sie lächelnd.

Jetzt war Mulders volles Interesse geweckt, er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, „Was soll daran eine Herausforderung sein, Scully? Du willst dich doch nicht über eine heilige FBI-Regel hinwegsetzen?“

„Nimmst du sie an oder nicht, Mulder?“

„Natürlich! Um was wetten wir?“

„Um den Papierkram der nächsten zehn Fälle, der derjenige allein erledigt, der verliert.“

„Okay, Scully, und wann habe ich verloren?“

„Wenn du zugibst, Mulder, dass du durch mein Outfit, egal in was für einer Weise abgelenkt wirst.“

Der Handschlag besiegelte die Wette.

_~X~_   
_Let's have some new cliches._   
_Samuel Goldwyn (1882 - 1974)_   
_~X~_

Er war ein verdammter Idiot gewesen.

Warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf diese Wette eingelassen? Es bestand absolut keine Veranlassung dazu, der Papierkram war nicht die Qualen wert, die er schon den gesamten Morgen ausstand. Er war kein Typ der auf Äußerlichkeiten wert legte, aber im Moment hätte er alles gegeben, um Scully in einem „normalen“ Outfit zu sehen.

Sie waren in einer Besprechung mit Skinner, der Scully ansah, als ob sie ein Bounty Hunter in Scullys Gestalt war. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen und Mulder war versucht, eine Gehaltserhöhung vorzuschlagen. Bei Skinners momentanem geistigem Zustand wäre diese ihm sicher. Er schien seinen Ausführungen zum letzten Fall, nicht die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. Mulder hätte genauso gut, über seine Videosammlung reden können, es wäre dieselbe Reaktion gekommen, nämlich absolut keine. Skinners gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Scully, die dessen Blicke geflissentlich übersah und in ihrer unerschütterlich professionellen Art, in ihrem Stuhl saß.

„...und somit war Täter offensichtlich ein geistig verwirrter Mann, ohne die Fähigkeit der Telekinese, von der er selbst überzeugt war. Da er keine Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit darstellt, habe ich den örtlichen Behörden eine ambulante Therapie vorgeschlagen, ohne Einweisung in die psychiatrische Anstalt. Damit wäre der Fall abgeschlossen.“ Mulder wartete, als keine Reaktion von Skinner kam, setzte er nach, „Außerdem habe ich Elvis gestern gesehen.“

Immer noch keine Reaktion von Skinner, nicht einmal ein Blick.

Von Scully erntete Mulder dagegen ihren besten Scully-Blick, der ihn in seine Schranken verweisen sollte, den er jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Sie sah sich genötigt einzugreifen. „Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, Sir? Sonst wären wir hier fertig.“

Sie schenkte ihm ein kühles Lächeln und Skinner schien langsam aus seiner Faszination zu erwachen. Stolpernd, „Ähm, nein, Agents, das wäre dann alles. Sie können gehen.“ Als sie beide an der Tür waren, hielt Skinner sie noch einmal zurück. „Agent Scully, obwohl Ihr Outfit äußerst interessant ist, möchte ich Sie bitten in Zukunft etwas angemessener ins Büro zu kommen. Wäre das möglich?“

„Sicher, Director Skinner, Agent Mulder hat mir dazu geraten, aber wenn Sie meinen es wäre unpassend, dann kommt es nicht wieder vor.“ Sie lächelte ihn gönnerhaft an, während Skinners Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen und schloss die Tür.

Skinners hilfloses Lachen war trotz der geschlossenen Türe deutlich im Vorzimmer zu hören.

„Musste das sein, Scully?“

Sie schenkte der Sekretärin, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte, ein breites Grinsen und begann sich auf den Weg ins Kellerbüro zu machen. „Was ist denn los, Mulder? Wir haben doch noch eine Wette laufen oder gibst du zu, dass du am verlieren bist?"

Er musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, sie anzuflehen ihn in eine Irrenanstalt einzuweisen, wie hatte er je annehmen können, diese Wette wäre ein leichtes zu gewinnen? Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe überkorrekte und zurückhaltende Scully, die er vor sieben Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Diese selbstbewusste Frau neben ihm schreckte vor Nichts zurück, wenn es darum ging ihn eines besseren zu belehren.

Absolut jeder wurde von diesem Outfit geschockt und abgelenkt, musste er sich eingestehen. Nur ihre natürlich anmutige Haltung hielt die Leute davon ab, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Sie strahlte sonderbarerweise sogar in dieser Verkleidung Respekt aus und die Agents im Gang und Fahrstuhl waren genauso fassungslos gefangen von ihrem Outfit wie Skinner.

Und es würde wieder ohne Ende Klatsch geben, fiel ihm gerade ein.

Die wahrscheinlichste Version war, dass Spooky seine Partnerin endgültig in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Nicht dass das Geschwätz ihnen Beiden etwas ausmachen würde, aber wenn Scully davon betroffen war, hatte er trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei. Und dieser Auftritt ging eindeutig auf sein Konto.

„Was ist jetzt, Mulder? Gestehst du deine bedingungslose Kapitulation ein?“

Oh verdammt, er hatte doch nicht wissen können, dass sie bereit war so weit zu gehen für eine lächerliche Wette. Aber der Gedanken war einfach zu reizvoll zu erfahren, was sie nach dem Rüffel von Skinner gedachte, morgen anzuziehen.

Trotzdem gab er sich geschlagen. Resigniert, „Okay, Scully, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde eindeutig durch dein Outfit abgelenkt, genau wie jeder andere hier. Folglich erledige ich den Papierkram.“

Mulder betrachtete noch mal genau ihr Outfit, das war eigentlich nicht zu übertrumpfen, schlimmer hätte es für ihn nicht kommen können. Eine grell rosa Jogginghose, mit farblich abgestimmten türkisfarbenen Reißverschlüssen, kombiniert mit einem neongrünen Spaghetti-Top und goldfarbene Turnschuhen. Diese gesamte Kombination war einfach zum Erblinden, ob Scully auf seine Bitte eine Untersuchung dazu durchführen würde? Vor allem der farbliche Kontrast zu den restlichen Mitarbeitern des Büros, war einfach zum Brüllen.

Er konnte Skinner seine Reaktion darauf nicht verübeln, immerhin hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, jeglichen Kommentar in diese Richtung zu unterlassen. Zumindest in ihrer Anwesenheit. Der Rest des Büros war wahrscheinlich einfach zu geschockt, um in irgendeiner Weise auf Scullys Aufmachung zu reagieren. Er hatte kein Gelächter gehört, als sie den Gang hinunter gelaufen waren.

Mit offenem Mund konnte man auch schlecht lachen.

„Wo hast du eigentlich dieses Outfit erstanden? Zu deinem Kleiderschrank passt es irgendwie nicht so ganz.“

Nein, diese Einzelteile konnte sie sich unmöglich selbst gekauft haben, das war unmöglich.

Sie grinste ihn breit an, sie schien sowieso in dieser Aufmachung viel leichter zu lächeln, als in ihren üblichen Anzügen. Er öffnete die Bürotür und ließ sie vor ihm eintreten, automatisch. „Mmh, da hast du Recht, Mulder, das meiste stammt aus dem Nachlass meiner Grandma und bis jetzt konnte ich mich nicht davon trennen. Aber immerhin habe ich das Top selbst gekauft.“ Fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Ein geschocktes, „Wann?“, entwich seinen Lippen.

„Nach einer deiner fundierten Theorien über außerirdisches Leben, fühlte ich mich dazu genötigt.“ Er konnte das Lachen aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich, dass er ihr so etwas angetan hatte, konnte er nur schwer glauben, das musste er irgendwann wieder gut machen. „Oh mein Gott, Scully. Es tut mir so leid.“

„Schon okay, Mulder. Du willst also wirklich schon aufgeben?“ Die spöttische Drohung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, „Ich hätte noch einiges in Reserve gehabt.“

Aber bei Mulder klickten die Verbindungen zusammen, die er bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht zuordnen konnte. „Nein, mehr würden ich nicht ertragen, Scully. Aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, an wen du mich ständig erinnerst.“

„An wen?“ Neugierig sah Scully ihn an. Was für Menschen könnte so etwas freiwillig, ohne Zwang von außen tragen? Ihr persönlich fiel niemand ein.

„An diese Rentnerinnen aus Florida, die sich jeden Mittwoch zum Bridge oder Bingo treffen.“

Ihr Lachen erfüllte das Kellerbüro. Ihm fuhr ein warmes Kribbeln über den Rücken, es war schön sie so offen lachen zu hören. Nicht dass er etwas gegen ihr meist borniertes Lächeln hatte, aber dieser Moment war etwas Besonderes.

Er hatte zwar die Wette verloren, aber trotzdem eindeutig gewonnen.


End file.
